This technology relates to a coding apparatus, a coding method, a decoding apparatus, a decoding method, a program and a transmission system, and more particularly to a technique for correcting an error of information.
Roughly speaking, two methods are available for correction of an error of information which appears upon transmission of the information from one apparatus to a different apparatus.
According to the first method, a transmission side apparatus transmits information with an error correction code added thereto. Meanwhile, a reception side apparatus utilizes the information and the error correction code to carry out error correction arithmetic operation and corrects, when an error is detected, the error.
According to the second method, a transmission side apparatus transmits information with an error detection code added thereto. Meanwhile, a reception side apparatus utilizes the information and the error detection code to carry out error detection arithmetic operation and issues, when an error is detected, a request to re-send a set of the information and the error detection code to the transmission side apparatus. Then, for example, if no error is detected as a result of error detection arithmetic operation carried out by the reception side apparatus using the information and the error detection code re-sent from the transmission side apparatus, then the reception apparatus notifies the transmission side apparatus that the information has been received regularly. The data transmission is completed therewith.
Digital Terrestrial Television Broadcasting Transmission System Standard ARIB STD-B3I Version 1.9 and Serial ATA: High Speed Serialized AT Attachment Revision 1.07a 7 Jan. 2003 are listed as related-art non-Patent Documents.